Heat transfers are an affective means of indicating a trademark or other message on a garment. It is desirable to apply such transfers onto various types of materials. In particular uses, it is necessary to apply a transfer to a stretchable material. An example of a heat transfer combination is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,500 to Pernicano et al. A stretchable heat transfer including an adhesive comprising essentially polyvinyl acetate is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,929 to Otomine et al.
The instant invention provides an improved stretchable heat transfer and a method for manufacturing the same. Once applied onto a stretchable material of a garment, the heat transfer made in accordance with the instant invention stretches with the material.